Harmless Bet
by NightKDuet
Summary: AU. SasuHina. UPDATED! Poor Hinata gets drawn into one of Sasuke's "harmless" bet. This time, they compete with each other using their math scores and they agree that the winner can make the loser agreed to do one thing.
1. Chapter 1

**As usual, the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx

**Harmless Bet**

"No." Hinata looked directly at Sasuke with uncertainty filled in her grayish-white, pupil-less eyes.

Sasuke pointed at his cheek. "Here."

"No!" Hinata yelled, backing away from him further only to hit the wall behind her, giving her only limited amount of space.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, coming a little closer.

"Because! We never agreed on this…this…bet," Hinata puffed, trying to put as much space in between them as possible. '_Just how did I end up in this situation?_'

"Yeah, we did. You said it yourself that you would do it when I rescue you from danger," Sasuke shot back, with annoyance and impatience in his voice.

'_Oh yeah, I was half-joking, half-serious about it. He took it completely serious._' Hinata was indecisive about how to avoid this soon-to-be embarrassing situation.

"Well, the only 'danger' I encountered was only failing to answer one question in class," Hinata told him, gaining a little confidence. '_I should be able to get out of it soon._'

"That danger must be enough because Ms. Hanako was going to give you a detention for daydreaming too much," Sasuke explained being exasperated for having to elaborate all the known details even though she knew already.

"Well, it still doesn't count as danger because it wasn't life-threatening," Hinata voiced out, trying to convince him out of their so-called bet.

"Hmm…what if your dad found out that you got a detention? I bet that will make his day a lot better," Sasuke said, his words full of sarcasm, looking straight at her with piercing gaze as if daring her to contradict to what he was saying.

He let those words settle before continuing on. "Therefore, it was life-threatening."

Hinata was speechless. She knew he was right. '_My dad always require perfect grade, manner, habits, strength… Ugh, I don't even want to imagine what my dad would've said after he--_'

"Hey, hey. Hinata! Are you in your own dreamland again? Seriously, it's a miracle that you haven't gotten detention up until now," Sasuke uttered, looking hopeless and irritated at the same time.

'_Make it quick and fast,_' Hinata thought as she prepare herself mentally.

"Wake up! Hinata, we should rea--" Sasuke stopped as he felt the soft lips on his cheek for a second.

"Okay, my debt has been paid off," Hinata declared as she darted out quickly to the side. She started running toward the girls' locker room and stopped about in midway. She looked back at him, who in turn, looked back at her with smirk on his face. "Bye! Oh, and the bet is off now," Hinata laughed. "See ya!"

He watched Hinata run to the locker room, her long blue hair swinging carelessly and freely behind her.

'_Next time, it won't be so easy,_' Sasuke thought to himself as he saw her disappear behind the door. "_Be prepared, Hinata._"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!! -smiles-**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a little follow-up for my story since there were lots of reviews. Have fun reading :)**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Her eyebrow furrowed and her opaque eyes were showing distress and hope at the same time. She held the paper in front of her as if her life depended upon it. She looked sideways at Sasuke who was sitting diagonally across where she was sitting and glimpsed at his paper.

'_Oh, whew,_' Hinata thought as she only glimpsed at the last digit of his test score number. '_Heh. Score! It's one and that means he hasn't gotten a 100.'_

She didn't bothered to look at the rest and she turned to her faced down paper with more anticipation and anxiety. Then she slowly turned the page and in red pen mark, there was a big 100 written at the top of her page.

She smiled to herself. '_Now, what should I make him do?'_ She stole another glance at Sasuke who put his paper face down. She smiled with mischief in her eyes. '_A little payback for the last time would be nice._'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So…what did you get?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with amusement etched on his face. Slight winds blew from where they were standing, rustling the leaves of the trees.

Hinata smiled, proudly, and said, "I got 100."

Sasuke smirked. "As expected of you. Math _**is**_ your strongest subject after all," he paused, then continued, "but I'm still better."

From his pocket, he pulled out the folded piece of paper then handed it to Hinata.

She unfolded and with anticipation growing inside her, she looked at the piece of paper. '_What the HECK!'_ Color drained out of her face.

"This is impossible," Hinata sputtered out as she pointed at the dreaded score on top of his paper that mocked her with a big "**101.**"

"Well, it technically **is** possible. It's just that you failed to listen to the teacher because she was telling us that we had a chance to get extra credit on the back of the page," Sasuke looked at her, smugly.

"You and your daydreaming," Sasuke teased her.

"I wasn't daydreaming. I was concentrating on my work," she fumed then regretfully said, "It's just that I have chosen the wrong time to tune out."

"So…" He looked at her expectantly. "I suppose it's my job to tell you what you should be doing for me."

"Nothing embarrassing such as what I had to do the l-last time," she stuttered at the end, heat radiating off from her face.

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke agreed, carelessly, seemingly having other thoughts in his mind. "You… will go on a date with me next Saturday."

"W-What?" she choked out. Then she immediately answered, "No!"

It wasn't that she disliked Sasuke but he had a tendency to take his joke to an extreme. She was sure this was another one of his joke.

"Do you want an alternative?" Sasuke questioned her with an evil glimpse in his eyes.

"Uhh…" Now she fully regretted ever making a bet with Sasuke. She wanted him to do something embarrassing as a payback for last time but instead, she was the one who lost. She stammered out, "Sure…?"

"This choice will be over quickly but maybe it'll be more embarrassing," Sasuke stated, looking like he was reassuring her. But really… he was as scary as her father, if not, even scarier.

"Option #2 is to… do the same thing that you did last time except now it has to be on the lips," Sasuke declared, highly amused by her face lighting up like a fire.

"WAIT! I said nothing embarrassing like last time," Hinata argued.

"But you already done it before, so it's nothing new except now it's on the lips," he claimed. "So it shouldn't be embarrassing."

"That's completely illogical," Hinata fired back.

"Hey, I'm not the one who agreed to bet that whoever gets the higher score gets to choose what the other person has to do," Sasuke shot back. "And we agreed in terms of 'anything' and 'everything' so I get to choose and you get to follow."

Hinata gave up. "Is there Option #3??"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment before answering, "Yeah. Option #3 is to partner up with me on every partner project there is in Science until the end of the year." Then to make it worse, he added, "But you have to do most of the work…and don't forget that if Sakura or Ino bothers you about partnering up with me, you have to come up with the excuse."

'_That's unfair! These are all the options that will only get me into more trouble._' Her mind frantically tried to search for an answer.

"Isn't there--?" Hinata started to ask but Sasuke cut her off.

"And no, there is no other options." Sasuke's mouth threatened to crack into a smile after seeing how flustered Hinata was looking. To tease her further, he went on to say, "But I highly recommend Option #2."

"No!" Hinata immediately rejected the idea. She looked down to the ground in embarrassment. "I only like you as a friend."

His expression fell briefly but he recovered fast by hiding with his disappointment with a forced smirk. "Oh, really?"

"Yes," Hinata answered then looked up only to jump back in shock by Sasuke's face just centimeters away from her face. Her heart beat faster and she felt weird in her stomach.

"Well, I get to make a final decision and you have to do Option #2," Sasuke claimed, coming closer, trapping her between him and the tree behind her.

He advanced closer while she looked at him fearfully. Then when he was just centimeters away from her face, she closed her eyes quickly, trying to melt into the tree behind her. Instead of feeling his lips on hers, she felt his lips on her forehead, soft and gentle. Then she felt heard a sound of a click go off and immediately opened her eyes.

She widened her eyes in horror. "Hey! That--You--Where--?" She sputtered, incoherently.

Sasuke held his cell phone and looked at its screen in satisfaction where she knew that he had taken an embarrassing picture of her, squeezing her eyes shut and her face red. She could just imagine how dreadful she looked like. He looked up at her, highly entertained by this situation.

"What?" Sasuke asked, challenging her. Then he chuckled lightly, "This?" He held up the picture for her to see. She reached out to grab it but he snatched it away just as quickly. "Thanks for the present."

"I'll do the project with you," Hinata pleaded. "Just erase the picture!"

"No way," Sasuke replied then he added: "Now I can make you do what I want. Because if you don't…" He didn't finish his sentence but knew that he got his point across.

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_' Hinata cried inwardly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Reviews would be nice :)**


End file.
